vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Phantom
|-|Danny Fenton= |-|Danny Phantom= |-|Ecto-Skeleton= Summary Born to Ghost Hunters, Maddie and Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton was just a regular 14 year old teenager, until one day, his parents created a new invention, the Ghost Portal, and tested it out only for it not to work and walked away sadly, so Danny decided to check it and try it out, if they missed something, upon pressing a button, the Ghost Portal turned on zapping him, as a result, his molecules were fused with Ghost DNA, giving him the powers and abilities of a ghost. From then on, sporting the name Danny Phantom as his superhero ego. Danny had since been the hero of his hometown, Amity Park, protecting it from evil ghosts, and other threats alongside his best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, while still struggling in school and avoiding those trying to capture him, ranging from the Guys in White, his friend and classmate Valerie Gray, and even his own parents. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-A, higher with the Ghostly Wail | 7-C Name: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Human-Ghost Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Possession, Body Control, Ghost Sense, Attack Reflection, Minor Electricity Manipulation, Resistance to Possession, Mind Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation | Same as before plus, Duplication, Ice Manipulation, Sonic Scream Attack Potency: Small Building level (Was able to defeat ghosts this size) | Multi-City Block level (His ghost rays are http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Therefir/Danny_Phantom%27s_Attack_Potency/ this powerful), higher with the Ghostly Wail | Town level (Was able to put up a decent fight against Pariah Dark, Ecto-Skeleton is supposed to multiply the wearer's natural abilities by 100) Speed: Subsonic (In "Maternal Instincts", he was stated to have a top flying speed of 112 mph) | Hypersonic+ (Dodged attacks while traveling at Mach 17. Comparable to Vlad, who kept up with Valerie. Can keep up with Vortex) | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can easily lift an occupied school bus) | At least Class K | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Multi-City Block Class | Town Class Durability: Small Building level (Tanked hits from building sized foes) | Multi-City Block level (Can withstand attacks from characters on his level) | Town level Stamina: High (Fought ghosts for 24 hours; on another occasion, he was able to use his ghost form and invisibility powers through the night and into the day) Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts Intelligence: Average (Is skilled at improvising and can be creative in combat, but doesn't do well in school) Weaknesses: *'Ghost-Weapons:' In his ghost form he is vulnerable to all anti-ghost weapons, such as the Fenton and Plasmius' gadgets. Some devices can hurt him not only in his ghost form but also in his human form, namely the Specter Deflector. **'Spectral Energy Neutralizing Devices:' Over the series, he has been depowered by several gadgets designed to neutralize his ghost energy such as the Spectral Energy Neutralizing Box and the Plasmius Maximus. Undergrowth's plants can also absorb his ghost energy weakening his powers. *'Ecto-ranium:' As a half ghost he can be hurt by the ecto-ranium and weapons created with this same material. *'Blood Blossoms:' when in their presence, he is rendered not only powerless, but also he will suffer in agony until the flowers were removed. Vlad referred to them as "a primitive Specter Deflector". Since Vlad was able to stand near them in his human form, it is safe to say that Danny can do the same. *'Infrared Vision:' Danny can be seen with infrared visors as he still irradiates heat in his ghost form. *Danny cannot overshadow a person or a ghost if he is not fully concentrated, or if he is taken out of the overshadowed by anti-ghosts gadgets. Also, Danny cannot overshadow, someone with enough willpower to stop him. *Danny's Ecto-Skeleton wastes a lot of his energy Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overshadowing:' Possession of someone. *'Flight:' Is capable of flight. *'Ghost Ray:' Can fire green energy rays of ectoplasm. *'Intangibility:' Can go intangible and phase through attacks and walls, though this is very underused. *'Invisibility:' Can become unseen. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield:' Can generate a green force field around himself. *'Cryokinesis:' Can create ice constructs and fire freezing capabilities. *'Ghost Sense:' Is capable of sensing ghost activity, releasing a breath. *'Duplication:' Can create copies of himself that are aware of being copies, though this is rather difficult. *'Ghostly Wail:' Proves to be Danny's most powerful technique. Releases a very loud and powerful scream. Has effects comparable to a tornado, such as shattering glass and paralyzation of living things. A major downside is that this reverts Danny back to his base form. Key: Season 1 | Season 2-3 | Ecto-Skeleton Note: Danny Phantom is not granted Acausality due lack of information in verse. While he did continue of existing despite the erasure of his past, it should be noted that he was under Clockwork's observation the entire time. Thus it cannot be determined whether Danny continued to exist due to his own power or due intervention from Clockwork that has simply gone unstated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hybrids Category:Possession Users Category:Danny Phantom Category:Teenagers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8